Everything Changes
by Kairiangel035
Summary: When Kairi and her friends get bored, they decide to leave. The night before they leave the island is attacked. With help from Namine and Roxas they end up in Forks where they meet the Cullens and learn their secret. They will also have to face their past
1. Preface

Everything changes

**Kairi's POV**

**Preface**

Everything changes, even when you don't want them to. Things can change for the better, or for the worst. You can make new friends and be happy, or you can loose someone close to you. I've gained and lost so much now that things won't ever be the same. Life changes, even for me.


	2. Chapter 1 Hush Hush Giggle Giggle

**Chapter 1: Hush Hush Giggle Giggle**

I woke up early do to the mid summer sun blazing through my window. I groaned and rolled over hoping to block out enough light so I could fall back asleep. I was almost out again until I remembered Sora was waiting for me and I jumped out of bed. I got dressed in my short pink dress in record time and quickly combed my shoulder length red hair. When I was finished I ran out the door to the docks, quickly pushing my row boat into the water and rowing over to the island. When I reached the island a boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes was laying in the hot sand looking up at the clear blue sky above. I just laughed to myself and walked over to him.

"Sora, if your so tired then why did you ask me to meet you so early?" I asked leaning over him.

He jumped up in surprise and looked at me. "I'm not tired." He blushed as I started laughing at his expression.

"You keep telling yourself that." I smiled and sat down next to him. "It's been a year now since you came back." I said after a while staring at the ocean.

"I guess it has." Sora answered seeming lost in thought.

"And just what are you two doing down here by yourself?" a voice called from behind us. We both turned around to see our silver haired friend walking our way.

"That's none of your business what we do when were alone, Riku." Sora smiled.

"Not that it matters, you guys don't do anything when your alone anyway." Riku smirked as he sat down next to Sora. "So what are you guys talking about?" He asked looking at me for an answer because Sora was still flustered from Riku's last remark.

"I was just saying how it's been a year since you and Sora came back to the island." I smiled sweetly. Riku's pretty cool but he's only my friend. Riku and Sora looked at each other. It looked like they were thinking the same thing and they were thinking about it for a while now. "What is it?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing." Sora mumbled while scratching the side of his head. Riku just stared off into the ocean, so it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me.

"C'mon just tell me." I said looking Sora innocently in the eyes. He blushed more and started mumbling unintelligible things.

"He doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Riku said now facing me as Sora looked at the sand under his feet.

"You're not going to hurt my feelings." I smiled and Sora blushed more. And I just started laughing. It was adorable when he blushed. I already thought Sora was hot, but this added to it.

"Well…it's just that…it's just…well, we're just bored here now you know. It was nice at first to come back to where it was peaceful, but now it's _too_ peaceful. I kind of miss the rush going to other worlds and fighting heartless gave me." He mumbled and then looked at me to see if I was okay

My expression was blank at first and Sora looked at me worried. Then I laughed. He looked surprised and I said, "Thank god I wasn't the only one who was bored." I burst into hysterical laughter and Sora put his arm out to catch me so I wouldn't fall in the sand. Riku looked at both of us like we were crazy and I pulled myself together. "We should go on an adventure together." I smiled. "All three of us are going this time. I'm not going to be left behind, not anymore." Sora and Riku looked at me thoughtfully, and then looked at each other. They smiled and nodded and then looked back at me.

"Alright, let's try building a raft again, this time it will be bigger and better." Sora smiled and nodded. His smile was so full of happiness that I couldn't help but smile back. It was so easy to be around him.

"Well that would be a good idea if you don't slack off this time." Riku smirked at Sora.

Sora glared at Riku and stood up "I'm not the slacker, I'm the keyblade master." Sora yelled summoning his keyblade.

"Alright," Riku said while standing up, "show me what you can do 'keyblade master'"

I sighed and got up to. "I'll get the list ready." I said. Obviously this was going to be a competition.

At sunset we had the raft nearly completed. We could easily add the finishing touches in the morning before we left. As the boys argued over who did more work I watched the sunset. I wondered when the next time I'd see a sunset like this would be, but I was also excited for what the future held. I didn't realize that Riku had left till Sora snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Kairi, hello earth to Kairi, are you there?" Sora was standing right in front of me waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry." I said shaking my head back in forth so I could focus.

"It's time to head back." He said gathering the last of the things he was carrying back. He started walking back to his boat and then turned to me again. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I'm going to check out the secret cave before I go, you go on without me. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay…see you in the morning then." He smiled and waved, then he ran for his boat and he was gone.

When he was gone, I turned and walked towards the waterfall that held a secret cave Sora and I used to play in when we were younger. When I reached the waterfall I pushed the tropical ferns out of the way so I could enter. The entrance was dark and nearly impossible to see through until you reached the center and there's a break for light. When I got in I wandered aimlessly around the cave at the silly drawings we scribbled on the walls, I looked at them long enough to admire them but none of them really held my interest. There was one and only one drawing there that I really cared about, it was one we drew together and recently added onto. I sat down in front of the picture for a few minutes and smiled to myself. It got darker in the cave and pretty soon I wouldn't be able to see at all. I left the cave and got in my boat and sailed back home. Might as well get some sleep so I don't bring the boys down in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2 Departure

**Chapter 2: Departure **

I woke up at dawn feeling well rested. I was up way earlier than I needed to be but I also went to bed super early the night before. I knew I would be able to fall asleep again so I got up and showered. It didn't take me long to shower and get dressed. I quickly blow dried my hair and pulled it up into a hair binder, keeping my bangs free. When I looked at the clock I still had 3 hours before I had to meet them so I decided to get some baking done. I might as well with two boys that never seem to stop growing so they must have a hell of an appetite. I swear Sora is around six feet tall now and Riku somewhere close to six foot seven. I made cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and even a cake before it was time for me to start getting ready to leave. I quickly threw a few changes of clothes and toiletries in a backpack and quickly put the Ziploc baggies into another pocket. Then I sailed to the island not knowing what was waiting for me.

When I reached the island Sora and Riku were there finishing up the raft. Sora was making little complaints that I couldn't hear till I got closer.

"Man I hope the storm holds off for a while; it would suck if we got caught in it." Sora was mumbling in disgust. I hadn't realized it till Sora said it. In the horizon there were dark storm clouds forming and the wind was picking up, blowing the mild morning air in our direction.

"We'll have to face it eventually." Riku answered calmly tying the sail onto the raft.

Sora sighed and gave up the argument then "yeah I guess that's true."

It took a few minutes before they finished the raft and nobody had spoken in that time. I just sat on the edge of the raft as the boys made sure everything was secure.

"Do you have everything you need Kairi?" Riku asked as he made the final adjustments.

"Huh? Yeah, I even brought some food with that way we had a little something to eat." I smiled. "I wasn't sure how long it would be till we would hit land again."

"Nice thinking Kairi." Sora smiled approvingly at me. "I never even thought of that."

"Then again you don't think." Riku said sarcastically and laughed, which got Sora mad.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Sora grumbled.

I laughed and we all started pushing our raft out towards the sea. Just then the wind picked up a lot and everything was dark. I gasped surprised how fast the storm moved in. Lightning constantly struck inside the clouds lighting up the dark sky and loud cracks of thunder filled the air. We all moved closer as the wind picked up and the storm grew more and more violent. Rain started falling from the sky so fast I thought the whole island was going to flood. I tried to look around but the rain kept blurring my vision. But there was something unmistakable on the ground the caught my attention, it was a black ant like heartless with big yellow eyes. I had a strange sense of déjà vu of something like this happening two years ago.

"Heartless!" I shrieked grabbing Sora's sleeve. He looked in the direction I was pointing and summoned his keyblade in the same second. But by the time he killed that one we were surrounded by heartless.

"You have got to be kidding me." A now drenched Sora growled I looked around anxiously looking for an escape, but saw none. I groaned in frustration as Sora and Riku fought off the heartless threat. Just then I saw a fugally familiar girl from my past. She had blonde hair that was combed over her shoulder, deep blue eyes, and she wore a white dress. She looked at me like she was calling us over, and I realized she wasn't alone. There was a guy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes standing next to her. Apparently I wasn't the only one who saw them. Sora and Riku stopped and looked in their direction to as the girl opened a dark portal.

"This way," She called and without a second thought we ran towards them. The storm was getting worse by the second and the heartless kept coming.

"You have to go through." The girl said pointing at the portal she just made. Sora thought about it for a moment then ran through, fallowed by the blonde haired boy whose name I can't remember at the moment, then Ran in.

"Namine." I said out of recognition.

"There's no time, you have to go through." She said taking my arm and pushing me forward. I just nodded and ran through with her fallowing close behind. When I walked through, everything was dark. I couldn't tell where I was or where I was going. Then I started getting light headed and dizzy. I was terrified; I didn't know what was happening. Then I did something I never did before, I fainted.


	4. Chapter 3 New World

**Chapter 3: New World**

I had no idea how long I was out or where I was. The last thing I remembered was leaving the island. At first I thought that was a dream until I started taking in my surroundings. My eyes were still closed but I felt something cold and hard touching my cheek.

"She's coming to, Carlisle." An unfamiliar voice called. It was a male's voice and it sounded uniquely musical like.

"I'll be there in a second." Another male said and literally a second later there was another cold hard thing touching my neck where my pulse was. "Seems like she's waking up pretty quickly." He said again as the coldness was removed from my neck. There must have been another conversation going on because I heard the first male's voice and a girl talking.

"I saw the three coming, but the other two were kind of a surprise. I mean I can see them but I really have to focus." The girl was saying. Her voice sounded like bell chimes which was beautiful

"That's really interesting." The male said thoughtfully. "I wonder why that is?"

"I don't know." Said the girl, "but in ten seconds she's going to wake up." She must have been talking about me cause shortly after my eyes opened to the new surroundings. I was lying on a bed in an open room with a glass wall. It was cloudy outside but not dark like it was when I left the island. I saw several people in the room. The first one I saw was a male with pale skin, bronze hair and gold eyes with dark circles under them. His was beautiful and un-human looking.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. This was the first voice I heard.

"I'm alright." I answered quickly. I really did feel better.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said giving a slight smile "My wife will be up in a few minutes with our daughter. What's your name?" he asked

"I'm Kairi." I kept my answer short and simple.

"Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm Alice." The bell voice answered from across the room. My eyes found the source of the voice. There was a girl with the same pale skin, same gold eyes with dark circles under them like Edward's. She had short black hair that was spiked out. "That's Carlisle over there." She pointed to the man in the corner. Again he had the same pale skin and the same gold eyes. He also had the dark circles under them. He had short blonde hair and looked no older than twenty two.

"It's nice to see that you're awake and well." He smiled. "You kind of gave us a scare when you came out of the wall unconscious. The rest of your friends were okay."

"Where are they?" I asked. At least they made it safely here.

"They're downstairs watching T.V." he said. "Bella will be bringing you food up in a second. Your blood sugar was low and that's why we think you fainted."

There was a knock on the door and a girl with pale skin walked in. she looked around Edward's age and had dark red eyes and dark brown waist length hair. "Here you go." She said putting the tray down next to me. Her voice had a nice high pitched wind chime ring to it.

"Thanks." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you by way, you're very pretty."

"Your welcome and thanks I think you pretty too. I'm Bella by the way."

"I'm Kairi." I said nibbling on a muffin that was on the tray.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled ash she walked away. I looked in the door way to see a little girl –she looked about five-standing in the doorway. She had bronze hair that was below her shoulders in loose curls and milk chocolate brown eyes. She had the same pale skin as the other but she had more color to her, and she didn't have dark circles under eyes like the others. She crossed the room keeping her eyes on me.

"Hello." She said in a high soprano voice that was crystal clear and beyond her years.

"Hi there." I smiled sweetly at her.

"What's your name?" she asked

"I'm Kairi, what's yours?" I asked

"I'm Renesmee." She answered

"Renesmee, that's an interesting name. How old are you Renesmee?"

"About six months give or take." She answered she sounded like she should be in her twenties.

"What?" I gasped

"Long story, I'll tell you when you feel better." She smiled and left the room.

I was so shocked by Renesmee's comment I didn't noticed the tan man leaning against the door frame. It was interesting to see someone that wasn't pale around here, and he was _huge_. He had to be seven feet tall because he was taller than Riku, and built. He looked like one of those professional body builders accept not so gross. I was surprised to see he was only wearing a pair of shorts made from and old pair of jeans. He had to be crazy because I was freezing. His black eyes were full of affection as he watched the little girl walk out the door and he fallowed behind.

"Who was the freakishly tall one?" I asked my mouth still gaped open.

Edward turned his eyes back to me. "That was Jacob." He said blankly as he got up to leave.

"A regular _dog_," Alice said rolling her eyes, "totally smells like it." She mumbled.

I looked at her confused and Edward smiled apologetically at me. "It's nothing to worry about." He said and left the room. Carlisle fallowed behind speaking in medical terms that I didn't know. So that just left me and Alice alone in the room.

"So are there anymore people that look like you?" I asked.

She sat there calmly looking at me. "Yeah a few," She said.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"Well there's Jasper and he's my husband, then there's Esme, Emmet and Rosalie." She answered unmoving.

"Huh" was all I could say.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that you guys are so interesting. I must be in a different world." I answered.

She just smiled at me. "Here let me take you down to your friends." She said extending a hand to help me up.

I look her hand and it was cold and hard, just like what I felt earlier. That was really odd.


	5. Chapter 4 Vampires and Warewolves

**Chapter 4: Vampires and Werewolves**

It's been a few days since we arrived to this world. We were in a small rainy town called Forks. The family we were with was the Cullen Family, and yes they were all freakishly pale, cold and hard. I met the others as well. Jasper had neck length blonde hair and the same gold eyes as the others. It was strange being around him; it made you feel oddly calm. Emmet was the big one out of all of them. He was built and had short black hair; his wife Rosalie was extremely beautiful, she had long blonde hair and was very petite. Esme was a couple inches taller and had light brown wavy hair. The big tall one was Jacob Black. He wasn't related to them but he had something called an "imprint" on Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee so he was here almost twenty-four seven. Unlike the others Jacobs's skin wasn't hard but it was rough and soft, and…hot. It was strange.

The guy who was with Namine on the islands was Roxas. I saw him about a year ago and had a conversation with me briefly in my mind. Namine had saved me twice now; the first time was when Organization XIII captured me so Sora would get mad and come save me.

My wardrobe had a major upgrade from the little backpack of clothes I had brought with me. Alice had noticed I was freezing so she gave me a ton of knee length dresses, a lot of them I was certain were pretty expensive. She even bought Sora some new clothes. Today he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a black t-shirt over it and black jeans. It looked nice on him and resembled his old outfit, probably kept him warm as well.

We were all in the living room watching T.V. as the rain fell outside. The Cullen's were in the kitchen- probably talking about us again-and Jacob was with them. Renesmee stayed in the room with Namine, Roxas, Riku, Sora, and me. But she really wasn't paying attention to the T.V., she was paying attention to well…me. Her watching me kind of made me self conscious so I snuggled against Sora, he seemed to enjoy that.

I remember Renesmee was going to tell me her story so I asked her about it. Renesmee, weren't you going to tell me your story?" I asked looking around Sora to the little girl.

"I have to make sure it's okay with my mom and dad." She answered solemnly. I shrugged and turned back to the T.V. but after a while that got boring so I let myself listen to the conversation in the kitchen. It was quite interesting actually.

"I say we tell them." Alice said sternly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward said back in disapproval. "The Volturi will kill them if they knew."

"They'll figure it out eventually." Jacob interjected. "Might as well tell them then have them find out the hard way and freak out."

"Besides Edward, I can see the Volturi coming and we can hide them so they'll be safe. As long as Aro Doesn't read our minds they'll be okay."

"And that'll be most likely unavoidable." Edward sighed, "And they're not going to try and read Bella's mind because they already know they can't."

"What if the Volturi don't come?" Jacob smirked. "It would be stupid for them pick a fight with us."

"They'll definitely come again." Esme said solemnly shaking her head.

"It's just going to be a while till they do." Carlisle added.

"We hurt they're pride pretty bad last time, they've never been outnumbered like that before." Rosalie said.

"But we'll be ready to fight them when they come back." Emmet smiled.

"They're defiantly going to find a way to get us back for the Renesmee incident." Bella sighed. "And they'll use them as an excuse to punish us, and they'll kill them without hesitation." She sounded well…kind of sad. "But I do think they should know." She added.

Edward looked at her. "You want them to get killed?" Edward asked surprise.

Bella shook her head. "No, it's not that, but they definitely know there's something not right about us. And Renesmee's dying to _tell _Kairi her story."

Everything was quiet for a minute. I was confused about what they were talking about and anxious to find out what they meant by telling us what they were. Did that mean they weren't human? I was really on edge and anxious, but then I suddenly felt very calm. I looked over to see Jasper staring at me. Was he doing this? And what did Alice mean by she could _see _the Volturi coming. And mind reading? This was definitely more entertaining than the islands.

I heard Edward growl from the kitchen. It was the scariest thing I've heard so far and it made the others look up from their show, all but Renesmee.

"You all are really that willing to risk their lives for this?" Edward was clearly unhappy. It was quiet for a moment, then Edward Sighed. "Fine we'll tell them, but we really have to make sure they're safe." Edward said and he turned around to go towards the room where we were. Everybody Else Followed.

Within seconds the T.V. was off and everyone was standing in a straight line in front of us.

"Can we talk to you real quick?" Edward asked.

"I don't see why not." Sora smiled. He loved interacting with people from other worlds, that much was clear.

Namine just looked at me confused. I shrugged. I talked to her a little bit after arriving but she wasn't much the talkative type. Roxas was staring at them, but his expression was blank so I had no idea what he was feeling. Riku just looked kind of bored, like they were here to lay down some rules.

"Let's see, where do I begin?" Edward mumbled to himself.

"Just be all blunt about it." Jacob insisted with a grin on his face.

"I really don't see much of a way." Edward grumbled. "Have you guys ever heard fairy tails of vampires and werewolves?" Edward asked

"Yeah sure, we told scary stories with them all the time." Sora answered.

"I guess." Riku said a little more interested but still looking bored.

"Not really." Roxas said.

"A little bit." Namine answered.

I just nodded.

"What if I told you those stories were real?" Edward asked looking more serious.

Nobody answered this question but everyone was definitely interested what he had to say now.

"Now, what if I told you we were the vampire's from your stories?" Edward asked.

"Don't forget the werewolves bloodsucker." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

It took me a minute for me to find my voice. "You…guys…are…vampires?" I asked. No matter how weird that sounded everything made sense now.

"And werewolf." Jacob added.

"So you guys suck blood and stuff?" I asked subconsciously grabbing my throat.

"Not human blood." Edward said. "We're different from the rest of our kind. We only drink animal blood. You could consider us vegetarians in a way."

"Is Renesmee a vampire? She feels way too hot for that." Sora pointed out.

"Renesmee is only half." Bella answered.

"Half?" Namine asked confused.

"Yes," Edward said, "Bella carried her and gave birth to her while she was still human."

"That's just weird." I said shaking my head.

"As weird as it sounds it's all true." Edward said.

"I still don't believe Indian boy is a werewolf." Riku said.

Jacob smiled. "Everybody stand back." He said as he started trembling. The trembling got faster until one went through his spine and he exploded into this giant wolf with dark brown fur. None of us said anything because we were all surprised about what we had just seen. Jacob reverted back to his old self, still smiling.

"Can I tell Kairi my story now?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, that's fine now." Bella nodded.

Renesmee walked over to me and sat on my lap. She reached out her right hand near may face and said, "Hold still please."

Before I could say anything Renesmee placed her hand to my cheek. I gasped as images started flashing in my mind, she tried to pull away to let me take it in, but I placed my hand over hers saying it was okay and she kept going. The first Image I saw was pretty bloody. There was a human girl ripped open and bloody on an operating table in the library I could tell.

"Give…her…to…me…" she gasped barely clinging to life. I saw the image flash up to Edward holding the child, so the girl was Bella when she was still human. The images kept flying by to when her mom was a vampire and tried to rip Jacobs's throat out. Then it showed people I didn't know people close to her. She showed me her hunting trips and all the things she did everyday. Then it came to an image of vampires with bright red eyes wearing black cloaks. It was interesting to watch the situation play out. Her images kept going until it came to where we showed up because I knew the rest.

I couldn't talk for a few minutes because I was to shocked and awestruck to form any words. "That…was…amazing." I finally managed to say. All the vampires smiled at me. "Can anyone else do something special like that?"

Edward nodded. "I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Bella can block her mind and the minds of other."

Sora looked surprised. "You can read minds?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, I can tell what's going through your mind right now." Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Doesn't Carlisle or the others have abilities?" Namine asked.

Edward just shook his head, "No but Carlisle's a doctor, Esme's very motherly, Emmett's strong and Rosalie has her looks." He rolled his eyes at the last part.

"Well we'll let you go back to what you were doing while some of us go hunting and the others get you something to eat." Alice smiled pulling Jasper with her.


	6. Chapter 5 Evening

**Chapter 5: Evening **

After dinner I decided to go take a walk outside. It had stopped raining for the moment and I decided to see what was outside instead of always being trapped inside. It was foggy and cold and the sun was pretty much down, casting a purple blanket around everything. The Cullen's had a very large house, a mile long drive and forest and land beyond what the eye can see. It was interesting to see how different this world was compared to mine. The sights and the feel were completely from the island. I started heading up the long drive to see what was beyond the house. The Cullen's would know where I was going so I didn't have to worry. I made it up the drive about a quarter of a mile before I heard someone fallowing me. It was to slow to be the vampires…or Jacob.

"Kairi, wait up." Sora called, running at full speed. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Where are you going?" he asked when he reached my side.

I smiled and said, "Just seeing what's beyond the house. There's gotta be something to do in town right?"

He looked at me confused for a minute then he shook his head and smiled. "Alright then, but I'm coming with you." He took my hand and started walking me forward.

It was quiet for a while as we walked up the drive. It wasn't awkward; it was nice…once my heart got itself under control. "So why did you decide to come with me?" I asked.

He laughed, "I'm just trying to be nice, plus, somebody needs to protect you if there's a heartless attack." Ouch that struck a nerve.

"I can take care of myself!" I yelled, my face getting hot.

"I know." He laughed "I'm just the back up." I rolled my eyes and we kept walking.

"You know, I think your right." I said after a while.

"Hmm?" he asked and he turned around to look at me.

"About me needing protection…you're right." I said looking at my feet.

"I was just kidding about that." He said walking toward me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't. I mean you had to save me twice. I'm just a burden on you and Riku." Something hot and wet was rolling down my cheek.

"No your not." Sora comforted as he wiped my cheek and I realized I was crying.

"Yes I am, I wasn't able to do anything, and the only time I could help was when Riku gave me that keyblade." I sobbed. Sora put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Honestly this was embarrassing but Sora didn't seem to mind so that was good. He just kept me close and let me cry as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm good now." I laughed and wiped my eyes as I pulled out of his embrace, but he held me by my elbows so that I wasn't able to put much distance between us.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, his blue eyes had a lot of concern and affection in them… well more than normal.

"Yeah, I just had a moment there. It felt good to get off my chest." I smiled at him. He smiled and moved his hands up my arm a little.

"Kairi…" he said shifting himself a little so he could stand closer to me. I looked up at him and he looked right into my eyes. He bent his head down a little closer to mine and in response I closed my eyes and titled my head up a little, I was probably blushing to. Just then there was a crash of thunder and rain started down pouring on us. I screamed in shock and huddled against Sora. He put his arms around me and rested his chin against my head. He was laughing. It didn't take long for headlights to show up in the distance. A few seconds later Edward stepped out of a silver Volvo.

Edward laughed and shook his head at us. "You two get in the car before you drown."

"Alright." Sora laughed and started dragging me to the car.

"I tried to give you guys as much time as I could." Edward smiled. "But I didn't think the rain was going to come in that fast." He was driving now but he wasn't paying much attention to the road.

I shivered so Sora gave me his hoodie. "So Alice saw the rain coming then?" he asked as I pulled she hoodie on.

"Yeah, she saw that coming. She wants to play baseball tonight." He shook his head and laughed. "Having Bella play would be pretty interesting though. She is the strongest one of us for another six months or so." Edward was somewhere else as we pulled into the huge garage.

"You guys play baseball in storms?" Sora asked surprised.

"It's the only time we can play." Edward answered as we started heading back for the house.

When we got towards the house Alice was in the doorway bouncing around impatiently. "Come on Edward, let's go. Everyone's waiting."

Edward bit his lip and looked at us. "What about the five of them, and Renesmee?" he asked worriedly.

"Renesmee can play if she wants, or she could be referee, she'll be okay, obviously the mutt's going to be there." I could feel Jacob glaring at her. Edward went to say something but Alice cut him off and closed her eyes in concentration. Thirty seconds later her eyes popped open and she smiled. "They'll be fine." She smiled and ran off.

Edward growled and looked at us again. "Looks like she's not leaving us a choice, sorry about this." His voice was apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be okay." Sora smiled.

"I hope so." Edward said and took off behind Alice. He was the last Cullen to leave the house.


	7. Chapter 6 Maleficent

**Chapter 6: Maleficent**

It was late in the morning when I woke up. It doesn't help that the constant cloud cover messes up my time schedule. By the time I got down stairs all the boys were gone.

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking around.

"They're out for the day." Bella answered. She was cooking at the stove with Esme.

Namine smiled apologetically, "They would have said goodbye to you but you were sleeping."

"Oh, that's okay. I was just surprised it was so empty." I mumbled and sat at the table next to Namine. She was drawing in her sketch pad. "What are you drawing?" I asked leaning over a little to get a better look,

"It's us." She said lifting her sketch pad so I could see it. Everyone in the house was in it. I smiled as my fingers ran over the little detailed drawing.

"Here you go." Esme smiled as she sat a cup of hot chocolate and a muffin in front of Namine and me.

"Thanks." We said together and started laughing. I guess today would give me an opportunity to talk to Namine a bit since it wouldn't be that busy. After breakfast we went up to her room (Emmet expanded the house and added our own rooms. He was all too excited for the renovations.) Her room was white and the walls were covered in drawings. We talked for a while, mostly about her, she's a very shy and passive person but she's a lot like me as well. She also showed me her drawings, a lot of them having to do with Sora's memories.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to a picture of a woman with light green skin a black dress.

"You don't remember?" she asked eyeing the picture. I shook my head. "That's Maleficent." She continued, "but then again you didn't have a heart then." The memories of Hallow Bastion came back to me. All I remember was Sora gave me my heart back by giving up his.

"So she's the heartless manipulator?" I asked as the stories Sora and Riku came to mind.

"Yes, stay away from her at all costs." Namine warned.

"But isn't she dead?" I was surprised about the warning.

"She was but she's back. If she still has the same plan, she'll do anything to get your heart." She said looking at the ground.

"My heart?" I asked placing my right hand over where my heart was.

"Yes, you are one of the princesses of hearts and one of the very few people who have a heart of pure light."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"If she gets a hold of your heart, she will have unstoppable power."

I just shook my head not sure what to say and she left it at that. I looked around her room some more. There was nothing much to look at anymore so I just looked down at the floor.

"Let's go back down stairs." Namine suggested. "The boys might be home soon." I nodded and fallowed her out of the room and into the living room. Namine put on some random soap opera that I wasn't really paying attention to. I was thinking about what we had talked about earlier. After some time I felt someone come into the room, I looked over and it was Alice, her angel face blank of any emotion.

"Alice?" I asked concerned. She didn't answer, she seemed like she was seeing something far away. "Alice?" I said more loudly. This time everyone was in the room watching, Bella, Renesmee, Esme, Rosalie, and Namine.

Bella crossed the room in half a second and gently shook Alice's shoulders. "Alice what do you see?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. Alice seemed to snap out of it then and looked at Bella.

Alice shook her head and explained her vision to Bella in such a low voice it only sounded like a low hum to me. Bella just nodded her head and looked at me a few times, and then they left the room.

"What was that about?" I asked Namine when we were alone again.

"I don't know." She answered shaking her head. The conversation was quickly interrupted when the door opened and all the boys came back.

They all looked serious and were talking in really low voices that didn't sound like this was a normal conversation. Maybe their activity of the day had to do with Alice's vision? The party split up then, the vampire speeding out of the room and leaving Riku, Sora, and Roxas in the living room with us.

"Welcome back." Namine said as she got up to go stand next to Roxas. He greeted her with a gentle kiss on the lips.

Riku walked over and gave me a hug that crushed all the air out of my lungs. "Can't breathe," I gasped as his hug pulled me off the couch. He set me on my feet and laughed as he left the room.

The only one who's mood didn't seem to lift was Sora's. He stared at me looking worried. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to him.

He brushed his fingertips and smiled at me slightly, but it didn't touch his eyes. "It's nothing."

I sighed and shook my head. "It has to be something."

He looked up at the ceiling, "really it's nothing."

I backed away trying not to yell at him, "why won't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"You're a terrible liar!" I yelled and then I left the room.


	8. Chapter 7 Protection

**Chapter 7: protection**

Everyday for the past week the boys have been going out on trips and the girls stayed around the house. I was starting to get bored.

"Aren't you even a little bored?" I asked Namine on Wednesday.

"No not really." She said as she drew in her sketch pad.

It's now Saturday and nothing has changed in the past week. The sun was actually out today so I decided to go outside; I mean who was going to stop me? It was nice to catch some sun and not be trapped in the house. So I just left, just like that. Nobody was home but Namine anyway. It seemed like it took forever to reach the end of the drive but I eventually got there and I kept going straight into more forestry. For some reason this part of the forest scared me, and not because it blocked out the sunlight. It felt…wrong. I felt claustrophobic, like something was pressing against me and pushing me down. The air was cold against my skin and it felt like little ice chunks were stabbing me. The air was think and it smelt and felt wrong. I should have turned around right away and taken a road to town. But something about this creepy place drew me further in. After about 10 minutes of walking mindlessly forward there was a break in the trees. There stood an old run down mansion. It was about 5 stories tall and made of black wood. The shutters were starting to fall off the windows. The shingles on the roof were coming off and the stairs didn't look stable. And like the idiot I swear I am I walked toward the house and stopped at the door as if something was calling me there.

"Why hello dear, I've been expecting you." A voice called from behind me. I spun around to see a woman with light green skin and a long black dress thing on.

I gasped and blurted, "Your Maleficent!"

She laughed, "Why yes I am. I'm glad we know each others names Kairi, saves me time on the introductions." She reached her hand out and took a step toward me. I jumped back only to crash into the door.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed huddling against the door once I got my balance back.

"Now now, don't make a fuss princess. If you cooperate with me, this will be quick and painless." She smirked.

"There's no way you'll get your dirty hands on my heart." I shouted. I sounded a lot braver than I felt.

"On the contrary, you don't have a choice." She sneered. That sent me into panic mode and I tried to open the door as fast as I can but it was locked.

"What do you want with my heart?" I shouted quickly hoping to distract her. But this was probably pointless and my death was inevitable.

"Simple, your heart is made up of pure light. You're the key to unlocking Kingdom Hearts and ultimate power." She smiled.

"But I thought Sora was the key." I whispered.

"He has a part in this but you're the most important piece in all this." She smirked at me and quickly lunged at my chest. I didn't even have time to scream…

**Edward's POV**

We were finally coming to a close on our plan to get rid of Maleficent before she could get what she wanted. With the help of my family- Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper- and the keyblade masters- Sora, Roxas, and Riku- we have come up with a plan to get rid of her for good. We were going to ambush her at a time she least expected. Alice saw that if Kairi stayed out of that part of the forest we would succeed. Today was going to be the day we attack; even the girls had shown up to help.

"Okay Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I will take the east side of the house. Emmet and Rose, you guys take the roof. Carlisle and Esme, you guys take the south side. And Sora, Roxas, And Riku, you guys hide in the forest near the door. When I give the signal we attack." Everyone nodded in agreement and in their minds I could here them running through the plans again. I was just about to give the signal to go and get ready when Alice went blank. In her mind I saw Kairi heading for the mansion where we were going. At the end of the vision Maleficent had killed her and gained control of her heart.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she realized Alice was having a vision.

"No time to talk." I shouted quickly. "Alice, Sora, let's go."

"We'll never make it if Sora comes." Alice answered solemnly shaking her head.

"We need him to come with." I objected grabbing Sora by the wrist and throwing him on my back. "There now well make it." I muttered as we sprinted through the forest.

"_What's going on?" _ Sora thought way to shocked to speak.

"Kairi's in trouble." I answered.

_"Kairi?" _he asked in shock.

"Alice saw a vision of her dying. She went to the mansion." I shook my head and ground my teeth together.

_"We got to save her." _He said to himself.

"What do you think were doing?" I muttered to myself as we hit the clearing. It only took us half a minute to get there.

It was apparent that they didn't know we were there. Kairi was too scared to even notice and Maleficent was too absorbed in her gloating to even give a damn. We had made it just in the nick of time; this was pretty much the end of Alice's vision. I took Sora off my back and grabbed him firmly by the front of his shirt. He looked surprised but not scared.

"This is your battle now Sora." I said and then I threw him towards the porch.

**Sora's POV**

Okay I wasn't exactly happy about Edward throwing me a good hundred yards or so, but it was the quickest way to get to Kairi, and honestly I've been through much worse. My feet skidded across the porch as my keyblade collided with Maleficent's staff knocking it away from Kairi's chest before it could pierce through. All in the same second Kairi let out a gasp of pain as the end of the staff sliced across her chest, cutting her dress and leaving a crimson line of blood. I threw myself in front of Kairi and Maleficent growled in frustration and went to stab both of us. I put the keyblade in-between her staff and my body.

"Kairi, get out of here." I grunted pushing against the staff.

"But…" the complaint was cut off when she winced in pain.

"Go now." I said as I turned to smile at her. "I'll be okay."

"okay." She nodded as she stood up. Alice was at her said dragging her away before anything else could happen.

_"Sora, watch yourself." _Edward's voice called in my mind loud and clear. That almost distracted me if I didn't see Maleficent pull her staff away and swing at my head. I quickly ducked down and swung my feet under Maleficent's, causing her to loose her balance. I quickly jumped up and kicked her in the stomach, launching her off the porch and several yards away.

_"thanks." _I thought to Edward, but as I looked around he was nowhere to be found. "Edward?" I called out loud.

_"Sora, head back home." _His voice called in my mind again. So I did what he told me, I ran home as fast as I could.


	9. Chapter 8 connection

**Chapter 8: connection**

**Kairi's POV**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alice screamed at me. I winced but I wasn't sure if it was because of the pain from where Carlisle was cleaning the cut or if it was because Alice was yelling at me.

"Sorry." Carlisle murmured as he dabbed the wound with peroxide.

"It's okay." I answered, sucking air in between my clenched teeth.

"Well?" Alice asked angrily.

"How was I supposed to know that Maleficent was here? You guys never told me anything. I thought I was doing something completely harmless. It's your fault for not telling me anything." I snapped at her. She looked like she was ready to bite my head off so I didn't say anything more.

"She really didn't know." Roxas answered as he walked in with a roll of bandages Carlisle had asked him to bring.

"Stay out of this." Alice told him

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm apart of Sora so I do kind of care for her." He answered as he tossed the bandage roll to Carlisle. "And just think, this gives you a reason to play Barbie with her when Carlisle finishes with her." He smiled and winked before he left the room. Alice's mood seemed to improve quiet a bit after that.

"Who's side are you on?" I shouted after him. I heard his laughter on the other side of the door.

Carlisle finished with me pretty quickly and then Alice dragged me off to her room and dressed me in a dress like the one I wore on the islands, only red.

"So why didn't you tell me?" I asked when she finished. I didn't need to tell her what I meant.

"I didn't think you were going to run off and look for trouble," she shook her head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have if I known." I sighed.

"I know." She hugged me and quickly left the room.

When I got downstairs Sora and Edward were deep in a discussion. Carlisle was there too with a puzzled look on his face, Roxas and Riku didn't seem to be having any luck understanding what they were talking about either.

"What's up you guys?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

Sora looked up and smiled at me, "hey Kairi."

Edward just nodded.

"I've never heard of anything like this ever happening, and in the past ninety years nothing like this has ever happened. I'll need to look into this." Carlisle mumbled to himself. "How are you feeling?" he asked me before he left the room.

"Great." I said jumping a little. The sudden movement caused me to wince.

"It'll get better soon." He promised as he disappeared up the stairs.

"What doesn't he understand?" I asked turning my attention back to Sora and Edward.

"Something that shouldn't have happened" Riku said simply.

"Sora and Edward have some sort of link of connection." Roxas said actually looking at me.

"I don't understand." I said shaking my head

"It's simple yet complicated at the same time. My mind has connected with Sora's. I can not only read his mind, but I can also talk to him through it. Also, Sora can read my mind and the minds that I'm reading. He can also talk to me through his mind as well, no matter how far apart we are."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"We already tested it." Sora smiled a little.

"How…?" I asked then shook my head. "Never mind, that would be too much for me to handle."

Edward smiled at me and said, "That's okay, we're still trying to figure this out ourselves."

I smiled back then looked at the door. "I'm going for a walk." I announced as I started walking for the door.

"Oh no your not, not after what happened earlier. It's too dangerous; for all you know Maleficent could be standing right outside that door waiting to kill you." Alice chided.

"I'm not going that way, I'm just going to go straight to town." I mumbled and shook my head.

"At least let me give you a ride into town then you can walk around all you want." Edward offered as he started to stand up.

"No, it's okay." I shook my head. "Extra walking is good anyway." Plus I just needed time to think.

"May I?" I heard Sora ask once I opened the door. I didn't hear a reply but I heard a quick movement and then the jingle of keys before they were muffled by someone catching them. "Thanks," Was the last thing Sora said before he left the room and started fallowing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him once we were out of the house.

"Taking you to town, what does it look like?" he said

"But you don't know how to drive." My voice raised three octaves with panic.

He laughed, "I drove a gummi ship from world to world, I don't think driving a car could be _that _hard." He rolled his eyes.

"You need a license to drive a car." I pointed out, pretty sure that I was out of this.

He just smiled more and reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Oh really?" his smile got wider. Out of his wallet he pulled out a small plastic card with a photo of him and some information next to it. "Then what would this be?" his voice was teasing now.

I snatched the card out of his hand and examined it. The picture was recent – probably shortly after we got here- and all the information was correct. On the top it said Washington driver's license. "How did you get this?" I asked shocked.

Sora shrugged, "Jasper knows some people." He said taking the license back and putting it away. "Anyway, where do you want to go?" he asked

"I don't know, I've never been to town before." I said sourly.

"I have, I can show you around." Sora answered taking my hand and leading me to the car.


	10. Chapter 9 Town

**Chapter 9: Town**

"Is your seatbelt on?" Sora asked as he put his key in the ignition.

"Uh huh," I said shakily.

"Alright." He nodded and started the car. I jumped and screamed a little. I wasn't afraid of cars or riding in them. I was scared of who was driving the car. He gave me a weird look, "Would you calm down?" he asked as he pulled the lever into reverse.

"Okay, I'll try." I said sitting back as he slowly pulled the car out of the garage.

"Just be glad I'm bringing you to town and not one of the vampires. They all go about a hundred to a hundred and twenty miles per hour once they hit the main road."

"What's the rush anyway?" I asked wondering why a vampire would speed when they have all the time in the world.

Sora sighed, "They like speed and driving like that is second nature to them. They don't even need to focus on the road. Hell, half the time I think they can run faster than a car."

"How do you know how fast they run?"

"Lets just say where we go, you can't get there by car."

"So they run you there?"

"That's exactly what they do."

"Scary."

"Only at first."

I shook my head. "I could never do it."

"You don't have to unless it's an emergency. Plus once you get past the shock it's actually kind of fun." Sora said pulling out onto the main road. And Sora was right, he was a good driver and there was never anything to be afraid of. I allowed myself to sink against the seat and relax. "Told you, you have nothing to worry about." He muttered under his breath, smiling to himself.

It was actually fun riding with Sora, and like he said before, he was a good driver. There wasn't much in the way of scenery though, just a lot of trees, which was alright. The Cullen's lived seven miles away from town, so it took us about fifteen minutes to get there. Sora and I didn't talk much on the way there, but it was a comfortable silence and wasn't awkward at all. It also gave me some time to think. The confrontation between Maleficent had shaken me a little, not because I was almost killed, but because of what my heart could do. The thought about it made the cut across my chest throb. I crossed my arms over my chest to sedate the pain. I didn't even notice we stopped.

"Kairi…Kairi, we're here" Sora was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Huh…oh sorry," I mumbled looking up at him, his deep blue eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked. His voice was calm but I could defiantly hear the worry behind it.

"No, not really, After all it's just a scratch." I smiled taking off my seatbelt. I couldn't let him know it hurt like hell right now.

"Maybe we should head back." He hesitated, keeping his fingers on the key.

"No, you went through all this trouble to bring me here so now we're going to walk around town." I said crossing my arms over my chest and giving him an angry glare.

He laughed and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Alright, let's go."

The town was really small, but after being stuck in one place for who knows how long it was nice to just get out. We looked at a bookstore which didn't have much of a selection for books but that was alright. We also checked out a couple of other stores before we drove out to the beach. The sun was still out but it was starting to get covered by clouds, at least it was sunset and we got to enjoy a full day of sunshine.

"It kind of reminds me of home." I said as the sun turned the sky different shades of pink, orange, red, yellow, and purple.

"Yeah it kind of does," Sora answered picking up a flat rock and skipping it across the water.

"Except it wasn't as cold there," I joked as I watch the sun glitter off the water.

Sora snickered a little. "That's true enough." He laughed and took my hand and led me back to the car.


	11. Chapter 10 Trouble

**Chapter 10: Trouble**

"I did it again." I sighed as we were walking trough the alleyway. Sora had taken me out to dinner and we decided to take a quick walk before heading back home.

"Did what?" he asked gazing at me.

I sighed and leaned against the brick wall. "I was useless and became a burden for you." I answered glancing up at the sky. It was dark now and the moon tried weakly to shine through the clouds.

"Kairi, you're not a burden." He answered placing his hand on the wall next to my head and leaning close to me.

"I couldn't do anything against Maleficent." I said placing my hand over my chest.

He shook his head and took his free hand and grabbed the hand over my chest and pressed it against the cold, hard wall. "You will never be a burden to me." His gaze held mine and my heart started beating out of control.

_No Kairi, he doesn't love you. _I thought to myself before I could get my hopes up. But then Sora started leaning his head towards mine. "No, Sora don't," I said quickly. I turned my head away as he pulled away slowly to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. "It's just that well… I don't think you feel the same way about me as I do about you."

He sighed and looked down. "How can you say that Kairi." He laughed with no humor in his voice.

"Cause it wouldn't make since for you to love me." I whispered.

He shook his head, "Kairi, I love you; I've loved you since we were kids." He took his hand what wasn't holding mine and ran his finger against my cheek. I blushed more and he leaned in again, this time I didn't pull away, but right before our lips touched, his hand on my cheek moved to my shoulder and pushed me hard against the wall and moved closer taking a protective stance in front of me. It hurt a lot and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"What's going on." I whispered, not trying to hide the pain in my voice. Sora didn't answer but kept staring down the alleyway. I turned my head to look where he was looking. There was a dark figure heading toward us.

"I've come for the princess." The voice sounded scarily familiar from the past.

"You can go to hell." Sora hissed as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him.

"Don't be so angry. I'm going to let _you _go." He said with an extra emphasis on the you.

"There's no way you're taking her Xemnas!" Sora yelled I was surprised to find out it was Xemnas. He was dead, and something didn't feel right about his presence.

When he stepped into the dim light there was no way of denying it was Xemnas. His white hair was chopped in layers and came down to his shoulders. His Gold, brown eyes were also the same and strangely familiar. But his once tan skin was paler, but not dead pale…just wrong.

Xemnas gave an evil chuckle, "I'll get her one way or another." Then he charged toward us.

**Sora's POV**

Xemnas came toward us with fast speed, but luckily I managed to push Kairi out of the way before he could get us. Once I got Kairi out of the way I jumped back to the garbage can and kicked of, launching myself above Xemnas's head.

"Run!" I shouted out to Kairi.

She turned around to make a run for it, but Xemnas summoned a dark ball into his hand and hurled it at Kairi. It hit her in the back and she fell to the ground unconscious. I growled in anger and in a burst of light I called the keyblade and it appeared in my hand, then I charged toward Xemnas. When I got into reach of him I swung the keyblade at him, which should have been a perfect hit but when it should of collided he disappeared. I spun around quickly to see him at the end of the alley.

"You've lost your touch, _keyblade master_." He smiled

"I haven't lost my touch but you're about to loose your head!" I shouted as I ran toward him. As a reached him, a beam of red came from his hand blocking the keyblade from hitting him.

He smiled and another red beam came from his other hand and he swung that at me. I jumped back and quickly blocked the blow. When I hit the ground my hand was glowing red and in one swift motion I launched a ball of fire in his direction. He barely blocked the blow but I was already in the air and when the smoke cleared I hit him directly leaving a huge, bleeding cut diagonally down his chest. When I hit the ground, Xemnas growled and backhanded me, sending me crashing into the wall. I stumbled to get up, rubbing my head and groaning. I was probably going to have a concussion; I hit my head pretty hard. I could barely stand up and my vision was pretty messed up. Xemnas was coming toward me, laser swords in both hands. I quickly let the magic flow through me and in a green light I had cast cure on myself. I wasn't fully healed but at least I could stand straight and see clearly. I had to quickly put my guard up again as Xemnas attacked. I almost collapsed under the force but stood my ground.

"How are you alive?" I hissed though clenched teeth.

He just laughed and said, "You can thank Maleficent for that."

I felt a shocked expression cross over my face but I composed myself and pushed against his attack. "How are you so strong now?" I asked again still forcing his attack off of me.

"Another one of Maleficent's tricks." He smirked and started forcing me down. I didn't have the strength to fight him off.

Out of my peripheral view I saw Kairi get up. "Run." I mouthed to her. She nodded and took off running. At least she could get out; all I need to do now is buy her some time. When I looked back at Xemnas he kicked my knee and I fell to the ground. He knocked the keyblade out of my hand so I quickly got up and ran to get it. When I was almost there, something hard hit me in the back and knocked me to the ground again. I groaned and got on my knees and reached out to grab the keyblade. Once I got it I turned around quickly and Xemnas had a laser sword pointed at my throat.

"Say goodbye _keyblade master_." He laughed and lifted the sword to cut my throat.

I used that moment to attack as well, "You're coming with me asshole!" I shouted. As our weapons collided, the keyblade shattered his sword and there was an explosion that engulfed us both.


	12. Chapter 11 Bonds

**Chapter 11: Bonds**

**Roxas's POV**

"I wonder if Sora and Kairi are having a good time." I said to Namine as she sketched in her pad.

"Maybe, I mean they are like this." She answered, crossing her pointer and middle finger together to symbolize unity.

"I just wished they'd hurry up, the sun's almost down." I sighed as I walked over to the window. The sun was barely in the sky now. "You never know what kind of crazy people are out there."

"It's a small town; I don't think they have to worry about _People_." Edward answered as he walked into the room.

"You're home early." I pointed out. The Cullens had gone out hunting because Kairi's blood stirred them up a bit, plus they hadn't gone hunting in a while.

"Yeah, I wasn't that thirsty, so I decided to come back early." He stated simply. His eyes were back to being a honey gold which was a good sign, even though he never attacked us when his eyes were black.

"So, you left Bella and Renesmee out there?" I asked, wondering why he would leave his family behind.

"Bella's a newborn so she needs more blood than I do, and Renesmee's still young and she's trying to adapt to our ways…it's just that she's having trouble getting used to drinking animal blood." He laughed to himself. "When she's really desperate she'll bite Jacob, but that won't help because his blood is more animal like than human."

"I guess the werewolf thing affected his blood then?" I laughed as a walked back and sat next to Namine again.

"Yeah, and his smell," Edward plugged his nose playfully, "He smells like a wet dog."

_I don't think he smell like a wet dog. _I thought to myself

"It's because you have human senses and you can't pick up and details. You're senses are really dull…no offence." He apologized quickly.

"It's fine." I shrugged. The comment really hadn't affected me.

"It seems strange to me though, that Jacob imprinted on your daughter. Aren't vampires and werewolves at war with each other or something like that?" Namine asked curiously, looking up from her drawing.

Edward clenched his teeth together but quickly unclenched them and spoke, "It bothered us a lot at first, not because of what he was but because she was our child. Both Bella and I strongly disapproved of it but it was something none of us could control. As time went on, we realized that Jacob was good for Renesmee because he'd always be there for her. But it's kind of annoying that he's here all the time though. I don't think his smell is ever going to go away." He added teasingly at the end. All of us started to laugh. Edward stopped abruptly and looked away. He seemed lost in thought. I'm going to take care of something, are you two fine down here by yourselves?" Edward asked as he headed for the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, "do we look like two year olds?"

He just nodded and ran up the stairs, barely avoiding Riku as he headed down.

"What's with him?" Riku asked looking back up the stairs as he came to stand in front of us.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." I growled at him and in return he started laughing. When I turned my head to the window again it was completely dark outside.

"Sora and Kairi have been gone a long time." Riku stated, "I wish they'd hurry up."

I let my teasing side take over, "Your not worried about them, you just want them home so you can see Kairi because _you're so in love with her_."

His face turned red and he growled at me, "I am not in love with her. She's Sora's anyway."

"Hey since your marching off to the kitchen anyway, can you make us some food, I'm starving here!" I called out to him and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Riku called back but I heard the fridge open so it was obvious he was going to make us all dinner. Riku actually wasn't that bad of a cook.

We all laughed and talked over dinner. Riku made us fried chicken and it was good, but shortly after I didn't feel so hot. Riku was in the middle of a funny story. He was talking about the time on the islands during the first time they were building the raft and he shoved Sora into the water. Kairi was mad at Riku but when she saw Sora soaking wet she started laughing. Namine and I laughed as he told the story, but my laughing stopped abruptly and I got up to look out the window. It was getting really late and there was still no sign of Sora and Kairi. Just then there was a sharp pain in my head and I collapsed to my knees, putting my hands on the sign of my head trying to get rid of some of the pain.

"Roxas, what's wrong?!" Namine yelled as she ran to my side.

"Something's wrong, I think Sora's in trouble." I groaned through clenched teeth. I allowed myself to open up and sure enough Sora was fighting…Xemnas, how could that be possible?

"What's going on?" Riku asked, he was at my side now and his hand was on my shoulder.

"Sora's in major trouble." I panted. This was taking a major toll on me, I could feel Sora's pain, my heat rate sped up quickly and my face was covered in sweat. My body wanted to pass out, and honestly I wanted to give in, but I needed to keep an eye on Sora.

Edward was done here now with me. "We need to go now." He said pulling me up. He was right, we needed to go help Sora…but there was no guarantee we would make it on time.


	13. Chapter 12 Let Him Live

**Chapter 12: Let Him Live**

**Kairi's POV**

The explosion caught me by surprise. I had started running because Sora told me to; almost sure he would be right behind me. I hadn't been running long; I just got out of the alleyway and turned onto the sidewalk heading back to the car when an explosion happened. The force was so great it sent me flying and hitting the sidewalk hard.

"Ouch," I moaned as I pushed myself up from the ground. When I got up and looked around, smoke was coming out of the alleyway I just left. "Oh no," I whispered to myself. "Sora!" I yelled as I ran back. _Please don't let him be dead_, I thought to myself. I entered the alleyway only to find Sora lying on the ground and Xemnas walking away, not undamaged though, he was pretty banged up. I didn't know what to do then, I was almost sure Sora was dead. Tears started pouring out of my eyes and running down my cheek. Then I glared at Xemnas, he was the one who did this, he's the one who's going to pay, he's the one who should have died! I let these strong feelings take over and I started fallowing him. I was too pissed to really care when I beam of light flashed and a keyblade appeared in my hand, it just gave me an advantage when fighting him.

When he reached the end of the alley I changed my speed from a fast walk to a sprint, launching myself in the air when I was close enough and struck him in the back, cutting it open and launching him into the wall. There was a trail of blood from the cut that led to where he was, but I didn't care, he wasn't dead yet. I wasn't going to stop until he was dead and paid for what he did. The tears kept coming and burning my eyes but it didn't matter, it was a reminder of why I was doing this.

Xemnas pushed himself off the wall and looked at me with a shocked expression. His cloak was torn up and there were cuts and bruises everywhere. There was blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and there was a huge diagonal cut on his chest. I could probably take him in this condition.

"You killed him!" I yelled. My voice came out strong and clear which was surprising for all the crying I was doing.

"I didn't kill him. It was his fault this happened." I panted.

"You're a liar!" I shouted and charged after him. I was just about to hit him when something stopped me and sent me flying backwards. My head hit the cement road hard so there was a loud cracking sound. I screamed out in pain and forced myself up. When I looked around Xemnas was nowhere to be found. "Damn it," I whispered. I was angry that he got away before I could finish him off but I was also glad because my skull felt like it was on fire. I felt the back of my head where it hit and flinched because it hurt a lot. Sure enough when I looked at my hand it was covered in blood.

I sat there for a few minutes not sure what to do. I wasn't crying much anymore so I kind of felt better, until I remembered the reason why I was crying, then I just started crying more. Sora was dead and I failed to avenge him. Suddenly there was a sudden movement down the ally where Xemnas was earlier and I tensed up. He came back to kill me, that was that. I called my keyblade back so I could try and fight. But then there were two shadows. That terrified me, he came back _and _he brought a friend. Out of nowhere the shadows suddenly vanished and someone was right behind me.

I spun around quickly swinging the keyblade in that direction when there was a _cling _sound, the kind you get when you bang metal together.

"Kairi, stop it's me." The voice said.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I came to get you guys. God you look like hell Kairi!" He yelled shocked.

"Yeah, fighting and crying does that to you." I mumbled.

"C'mon let's get you in the car." He said lifting me up and cradling me in his arms.

"What about Sora?" I whispered, not trusting my voice. I was on the verge of crying again.

"He's already in the car. He's really lucky, if we had shown up any later he might have died." He said solemnly.

"He's alive?!" I gasped with excitement.

"Barely." Riku replied. "What did you do to your head?" he asked moving his arm from my head. Sure enough his arm was covered in blood.

"I was fighting Xemnas, and he did something that threw me back and my head smashed into the pavement." I winced at the memory. Riku set me down against the wall and started ripping his shirt up. "What are you doing?" I asked holding onto the wall for support.

He took the part of his shirt he ripped off and wrapped it around my head. "I'm trying to stopped the bleeding, if not slow it down until we get you home."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. You're probably going to need a few stitches."

"Stitches aren't bad. What's going to happen to Sora?"

Riku sighed, "I don't know, we need to get him home though."

I nodded and Riku picked me up again. "Who were those people in the ally I saw run by a few minutes ago?" I asked looking back at the ally.

"Edward and Roxas, they're going after Xemnas." He answered me, slowing down. If I had to guess we were almost where we needed to go.

I nodded and passed out before we reached the car.


	14. Chapter 13 Resurrection

**Chapter 13: Resurrection**

Sora was in a coma for almost a week after that. In his case I would have to say that was a good thing. He slept through most of the pain and was almost fully healed when he woke up.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked horrified when he woke up. The fist thing he saw was me with a bandage wrapped around my head and a brace on my right hand.

"I fought Xemnas and lost." I shook my head. At least my head was almost better, I didn't want him to see me right after that fight like Riku had. There was no need for him to worry.

There was no sign of Xemnas anywhere. Edward and Roxas fallowed his trail until it disappeared. But from what Sora said Maleficent found a way to bring the dead back, and luckily Sora and Edward were working on doing the same day, so today that what we're going to do.

I was told the only way you can bring someone back is to go where they died and do the ritual there. Where we had to go to do this ritual thing was the ruins of the keyblade wars. There were three very powerful keyblade masters who died here over ten years ago and we're bringing them back to fight on our side.

"Kairi, go over there and draw these symbols into the sand." Sora told me handing over a sheet of paper.

"Got it," I said heading over to one of the ends with thousands of keyblades. What we had to do is draw different symbols in a circle and then Sora and Edward were going to do something afterward. It was hard drawing the symbols into the dirt, not because the dirt was bad but because the wind kept blowing my hair into my face and sand was flying everywhere.

An hour later I finished up my part of the circle as well as Sora, Edward, Bella, Riku, and Roxas. Then Sora and Edward quickly went out to make sure everything was set.

"Okay in order for you guys to be completely safe stand behind this line." Sora was saying as he dragged his foot across the sand marking the safety line. "No matter what, stay behind here." I just nodded not sure what to say. Before Sora went out, he turned to me and gave me a hug. "See you soon." He whispered and he ran out to meet Edward.

I couldn't tell you what they were doing because they were so far away from me but after a few minutes the symbols on the ground started lighting up one by one. "What's going on?" I whispered to Bella.

"It's part of the ritual, once all those symbols light up, they should come back." Bella answered, keeping her eyes on Edward.

I nodded and turned back to watch them. A few minutes later all the symbols lit up and a blue pillar of light surrounded Sora and Edward. I gasped in amazement. It looked so beautiful from here. Before anything could happen they turned to Bella and nodded at her before the light got brighter and swallowed them both. I gasped and tried to run to them but Bella was already holding onto me. I struggled for a minute before I decided it was pointless.

"Relax and watch." Bella whispered to me and sure enough the light started fading and I could see five silhouettes in the distance.

The first two people I could make out were Sora and Edward. Behind them were three other people. The fist one I saw was a man who looked exactly like Roxas. To His left was a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. And to the Right of the first guy was another man who had shoulder length brown hair with bangs that combed back and spiked and blue eyes.

I looked at them surprised for a few minutes and Sora and Edward started leading them back to us. "Guys I'd like you to meet Aqua, Ven, and Terra." Sora smiled pointing to each one as he went. They all nodded at us. "I'm Sora and this is Edward. Behind me are Kairi, Bella, Roxas, and Riku." Sora continued pointing us out one by one.

"Kairi?" Aqua asked looking at me. I felt kind of embarrassed by the way she looked at me.

I gasped when I remembered who she was, "You're the one who saved me from those heartless when I was little."

She nodded and said, "The princess of Radiant Garden. I'm surprised you're not there anymore."

"When Radiant Garden was destroyed, I managed to get safely out. I ended up on the Destiny Islands where I met Sora and Riku."

"You didn't go back when Radiant Garden was destroyed?" she wasn't mad, just curious.

"No, I don't remember much of Radiant Garden. The islands are my home. It's where I grew up and where my friends are." I smiled as a walked up next to Sora and wrapped my arms around his waist.

She smiled at me like she totally understood what I was saying. "I get what your saying." She said as she looked at Ven and Terra.

"Should I get us home?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, home sounds good now." Sora answered and Roxas opened a dark portal to our home in Forks.

The one thing I didn't understand then was the way Ven was looking at Sora.


	15. Chapter 14 Brothers

**Chapter 14: Brothers**

When we got back to Forks everything was normal, Emmet expanded the house so there were enough rooms for everyone and we all just fell back into normal routine. Things seemed fine, even Ven, Aqua and Terra got used to their new surroundings. They were great people to be around. I found out that Aqua was the magic specialist in the group, Ven was the one who always tried to help people and do the right thing, and Terra was the "Riku" of the group so to speak. They were pretty cool people and I was glad to have them on our side. It was great, I knew in my heart we would be able to take down Maleficent's army now that we had them and I'm able to wield the keyblade myself. It's been two days since we brought them back and now their powers have been awakened to their fullest.

"Aqua…?" I asked awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"What is it princess Kairi?" she answered, smiling at me.

"Umm…well…" I could feel my cheeks get hot as I tried to find the words. How do you ask a legendary keyblade master how to train you? "I was just wondering if you would teach me how to fight." I said quickly before I could think it over.

She looked shocked for a minute then she smiled and laughed, "Sure, just give me some time to figure out the best way to teach you."

"How long will that take?"

"Hmm…meet me in the backyard in about an hour."

"Umm…okay." That was easier than I thought it would be.

"I think I'm getting it." I called over my shoulder as a ball of light started shining in my hand. We had spent the past three hours working on how to use magic, and now I was starting to get the hang of it.

Aqua came over and checked my progress. "Very good Kairi, you're learning pretty fast, soon this will just come naturally. Now I want you to focus and turn that into an element."

"What? How do you do that?" I panted. Magic took some energy.

"It's easy, just focus on what you want the spell to be."

"Yeah easy for you," I muttered as I shut my eyes. When my eyes were closed I focused on infusing the magic with an element. _C'mon fire help me out here_, I thought to myself and then I felt a spark of warmth and my eyes flew open. "Wow," I whispered to myself as I saw the fire in my hand.

"You did it." Aqua smiled approvingly. "See it wasn't that hard."

I laughed and sent the element away. "So does this get easier than?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, after a little while it becomes so easy it's like second nature." She answered as she sat next to me.

"Can I ask you something? It's about Ven." I asked looking away shyly. I had no idea what she would think about me asking something personal.

"What do you want to know?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Why does he look at Sora the way he does? And why does he seem sad a lot?" I asked playing with a blade of grass.

She sighed and answered, "Ven's probably upset with himself, as for Sora, I can't really say. He hasn't told me much of his personal life before I met him."

"Why is he upset with himself?" I was defiantly curious about that part.

"He's upset because he lost his heart." She answered, anger lining her tone.

"How did he loose his heart?" I gasped.

"Master Xehanort had an obsession with hearts of pure light, so he took Ven's. It was strange at first; he didn't turn into a heartless. Turns out he's what you call an unborn, he can't fade into darkness."

"What happened next?"

"Well Terra and I were able to get his heart back and things were fine until we found out Xehanort was on the side of darkness. We fought him, but Ven died."

"So Ven was the first to die?"

"Yes, it was hard to take in." Aqua sighed.

"It must be hard to take in." I said.

"Being the barer of the keyblade comes with a price." She got up and held her hand out to me. "C'mon lets go in."

When we got in Ven and Sora were in the living room. Sora seemed calm as for Ven this was an awkward situation.

"Sora, I need to tell you something." Ven managed to say.

"What is it?" Sora asked his full attention on Ven.

"I know this is going to sound strange and hard to believe but…" he stopped and sighed. "You know what, never mind."

"Just tell me." Sora said. There was no way Ven was going to get around this now.

"It's nothing really, just drop it."

"This is important, I can tell. Now stop trying to find a way to get around it and say it all ready."

Ven let out a long sigh and looked at Sora, "I'm your brother."

Shock filled Sora's expression and he wasn't alone, I was also stunned by this fact and I bet Aqua was as well.

"My….brother, but I don't have a brother." Sora gasped and shook his head.

"You were very young when I left so you wouldn't remember me; I also asked mom and dad to never speak about me around you."

"This…this is wrong." Sora said.

"It was the right thing to do at the time, but I promise you this, you won't loose me again. I asked Carlisle to turn me immortal."

Sora just stared at him but I was the one who said something, "You can't do that. Do you know how painful it is to change?"

"I do, and this is my choice Kairi." He stood up.

"You can't do it, you can't!" I shouted. I don't even know why I was arguing with him, I didn't really know him.

"It's my choice to do what I want. This is what I want in my heart, to be able to protect those I care about without having them go through the pain of loosing me."

I couldn't argue with that, it was his choice. This is what he really wants, why fight it? "When are you doing it?" I asked.

Ven looked up the stairs for a minute and then us. "Now, you guys are welcome to come if you like."

I really didn't want to but Sora took me by the hand and led me upstairs to Carlisle's study.

"You sure you want to do this now? Once I bite you there's no turning back." Carlisle asked when we arrived.

"I'm sure this is what I want." Ven answered calmly.

"Alright Edward, you know what to do." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and wrapped his arms under his shoulders. "This is for your safety; we've never changed someone who wasn't on the edge of death before. Before you're withering in pain though, you should thank Jacob for letting us go through with this.

Jacob snorted, "It was nothing, and he was already dead so I don't see the point in saying no."

"Thanks Jake." Ven smiled at him.

"Whatever man," Jacob said sarcastically but returning the smile.

"Alright here we go." Carlisle said and within a second he bit Ven's neck. The room was filled with the sound of his loud screaming and Edward tightened his grip on him.

Within a minute the screaming subsided and Ven's eyes fell shut and his body was limp. Edward calmly picked him up and laid him on the table.

"Is he dead?" I asked panicked.

"No he's fine. He managed to find a way to cast a sleep spell on himself so he'll just sleep through the pain."

"But…he's not breathing." I sobbed

"Don't worry, I can hear his heart. Alice looked into the future and saw this was going to be the easiest transformation anyone has had." He smiled. "C'mon lets go downstairs and let him be."

I fallowed everyone out of the room, but I stopped in the doorway for a second, quickly getting in one last glance of Ven's lifeless body.


	16. Chapter 15 Home

**Chapter 15: Home**

"Nice Job Kairi, you're getting good at this. But you're not good enough." Aqua said as she sent me sailing through the air. I did a quick back flip and gracefully landed on my feet. She was already charging at me when I hit the ground. I quickly put the keyblade in front of me and there was a loud metal on metal clashing sound as sparks flew off our weapons. She pushed on my keyblade but I pushed back up, soon there was an opening and I kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back. I quickly ran after her and disarmed her. She sat on her knees on the ground as I pointed my keyblade at her chest.

"You're getting to be quite a challenge." She panted in approval.

"Well I couldn't have done it without a good teacher." I smiled as I sat next to her.

"In just a month you went from clueless to fighter, I'm really proud of you Kairi."

I just laughed and lied down on the damp grass. "I hope I'll be a good fighter in dry worlds as well. I did learn to fight in the rain and on slippery grass."

Aqua just laughed, "I think you'll be a great fighter when it's dry as well."

"I hope so, it'd be embarrassing to get in a fight somewhere else and fall on my face." We both laughed.

Aqua stopped laughing and she turned toward me, "Kairi, would you like to come with us? We could really use your help."

"Who's we and where are we going? I asked confused.

"Ven, Sora, Terra and I were going to go to Radiant Garden to look around. Master Xehanort has been seen around the area and some weird things have been going on ever since."

"I'll help you guys." I nodded

She nodded back, "let's go meet up With Ven." She said as we started running back to the house.

When we got in Ven was quickly going through the notes he'd been writing the past few days. His new look wasn't bad, the pale kind of suited him, but the red eyes were still scary, even after a month it was still shocking to see.

"Kairi said she's going to go with us." Aqua announced.

Ven looked up at us, his striking red eyes friendly, "Great, Namine and Roxas said they'd go along and help as well, and Terra said Riku should come along as well. It's only fair that the 'original' keyblade master goes along." He said gnawing on his bottom lip as he went back to checking his notes. It was scary watching him, he moved and worked super fast now, but he was getting the human act down. Carlisle said he was very quick to adapt to their lifestyle and it was easy for him to drink animal blood.

"Are we ready to go?" Terra asked impatiently in the doorway.

"Soon, I need to finish a few things first." Ven snapped him. As terra went to the other room Ven growled under his breath. Things have been strange between them since Ven completed the transformation, it's like he can sense something in him we can't, and that scares me.

Once everything was set we boarded the gummi ship and took off. This was my first time in a gummi ship and the sights were amazing to watch.

"Don't know why I couldn't have just made a portal there; it would have been much faster." Roxas teased.

"Well if we lost you we would have no way of getting home now would we?" Ven laughed.

"Me? Get lost? Ha." Roxas said sarcastically and everyone just started laughing.

"How does it feel to be going back?" Sora asked me.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned towards him.

"Radiant Garden, it was your home town wasn't it?" he looked at me innocently.

"Yeah it was. I don't remember it much so I can't really say anything." I sighed.

Sora just nodded and it was quiet the rest of the trip.

"Alright, this is a fairly big town so we're going to have to split up and search." Ven was explaining. "Everyone can go where they feel like, just meet up here in two hours." And in the blink of an eye he was gone. After that everyone went there separate ways.

About a half hour later I arrived at an old castle, it looked like someone was rebuilding it though, and honestly it looked nice.

"Did you find them?" a voice asked near the doorway. I quickly pushed myself against the wall and listened.

"Yes I did Maleficent. What do you plan on doing with the nobodies." A creepy man voice asked.

"I'll tell you once Terra brings them to me, or do you not trust your disciple, Master Xehanort?" Maleficent laughed.

Right on cue Terra showed up carrying the bodies of Roxas and Namine. I gasped because I couldn't believe what I saw. How could Terra betray us? "Here are the nobodies you asked for." Terra said lifelessly as he handed them over to Maleficent and Xehanort.

"Why thank you my dear Terra." Maleficent smiled as she and Xehanort took them inside.

"How could you do that?" I yelled as I charged at Terra, summoning the keyblade in mid stride.

He swung around quickly and summoned his keyblade to block mine. When they hit I was launched 3 feet back. "Why did I do it you ask, because I belong to darkness." He said in the same lifeless tone. When I looked in his eyes, they were as lifeless as his voice.

He charged at me and I quickly had to block his attacks. This was very hard to do and I barely caught it every time. Eventually I found enough force to send him flying ten feet which gave me just enough time to do what I needed to do. "Light, come to me I need you know!" I called as he started running at me again. Aqua never taught me this move yet because it required a lot of energy, but sure enough there was a burning light in my hand and as Terra tried swinging at me I launched the light from my hand at him and he flew back. When he hit the ground darkness arose from his body and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I walked toward him slowly.

Terra sat up slowly and rubbed his hand, "What are you doing here Kairi?" he asked.

"I came to check the castle out to see if there was any suspicious activity. Looks like Maleficent and Xehanort are hiding out here…and then you came in all dark, dead and psycho and attacked me after handing over our friends." I explained with a hint of acid to my tone.

"Maleficent possessed me or something. I remember Xehanort finding me and asking me to bring him Namine and Roxas. I rejected naturally because I'm not like that anymore. When I was about to walk away Maleficent came out of hiding and had cast a weird spell on me."

"I'm going to call the others and have them join us; we need all the help we can get." I said as I pulled out the cell phone Alice had bought me.

"No I need to go, if I'm here Ven will think I'm involved in this and he'll kill me." Terra said as he walked a way.

I sighed and hit the call button, someone answered on the second ring, "Sora it's me. I need your help, Roxas and Namine are in trouble."


	17. Chapter 16 The Heart of a Nobody

**Chapter 16: The Heart of a Nobody**

**Roxas's POV**

"Ahh my head." I groaned when I woke up. I was in a strange castle somewhere in Radiant Garden…at least I still think I'm in Radiant Garden. The last thing I remember was Terra attacking me…Terra? Why would he do that? Oh well, now's not the time to think about it, I had to get out of here. I pushed myself off the floor and quickly looked around; no security, that's a good thing. I quickly took off down the hall, and there was still nobody around. I made it down a few floors before anything caught my attention. I came to a dead stop in front of a room that was open, and there was someone inside. "Namine!" I called as I ran to her side. She was still unconscious. "Namine, c'mon wake up, we got to go." I said gently shaking her shoulder. Finally she began to stir.

"Ouch." She whimpered as she sat up and gently rubbed her head. "Roxas, where are we?" she asked.

"Inside the castle in Radiant Garden, but we have to get out of here. I'm sure we're not here for anything good." I said helping her up.

"I'm glad you're both down here, saves me a lot of work." A voice called from the doorway. There was a girl standing there. She looked a lot like Kairi except with black hair and red eye…red eyes?

"Who are you?" I asked as I jumped up and summoned my keyblade.

"The name's Xion." She said as she summoned her keyblade and pushed back some of her shoulder length hair. "Not like it matters though. Now you can either fallow me quietly, or I can take you out and drag you." She threatened.

"Why would we do that?" I yelled as I charged. She blocked it easily but there was enough force there that the collision forced her back a little and caused her short black dress and her hair to blow back.

"Listen I'm not here to hurt you, I'm actually here to do the opposite. I'm going to help you two."

"Help us?" I asked. "How can we trust you? Your whole being screams evil especially the red eyes."

"That's what happens when you're brought back from the dead. You don't remember me, do you Roxas. I don't think Namine does either." She said throwing a glance in Namine's direction.

"Let's just fallow her for now." Namine suggested. I didn't argue with that because Xion looked pretty pissed.

We were led down to the basement of the castle where there were a lot of machines and weird things that you would find in a science lab.

"Step in here please." Xion said as she opened the door to one of the machines.

"No." Namine said as she stepped forward. "I have no idea what that's going to do to us, but this stops here. We agreed to fallow you down here, that's it."

"Oh well I got you down here, that was my part in all of this." She sighed and smiled. "Zack, do it now!" she called.

"Who's Za…AH!" I shouted as we were forcefully shoved in and the door shut. Next to Xion there was a tall man with black spiky hair and just like Xion, red eyes. He was also built; he must have been a fighter when he was alive.

"No relax, this won't hurt you one bit, just your somebodies." She laughed as she clicked the machine on.

I didn't feel anything at first, and then I started to feel different. It's hard to explain really. Something did change but I wasn't quiet sure at the time. After a couple minutes the door opened and we were able to step out. Everyone had left the room. In the distance I could hear two people coming our way, but it wasn't Xion or Zack. When I looked around the corner Sora and Kairi were there, but their eyes looked vacant and dead.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked. I was so worried about them my heart started to accelerate…no that can't be right, I don't have a heart. When I looked up again Sora was about to fall over, but I caught him on time. Namine had already caught Kairi.

"Roxas, what are we going to do? We're not supposed to have hearts, that's why they're dead." Namine sobbed.

I couldn't think of anything at first but I looked around the room till I came to a keyblade. It was the keyblade Sora had used to free Kairi's heart. "I have a plan." I said to Namine as I picked up the keyblade. I knew how to give their hearts back, what I didn't know is what was going to happen to us.

**Namine's POV**

"Roxas what are you doing?" I asked as he walked over with a keyblade.

"Simple." He smiled, "We're going to give their hearts back. This keyblade will free our hearts and give them back."

"What happens after that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said as he shook his head "But at least they'll be alright." He smiled a little.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"Me too." He smiled as he aimed the keyblade at his heart. "Namine, no matter what happens; I just want you to know I love you."

"I love you too Roxas." I said as tears escaped my eyes. He smiled and there were tears in his eyes as he stuck the keyblade through his heart. He groaned a little as he shut his eyes. Shortly after his body was engulfed in light as he started floating. There was a heart there that found its way to Sora.

"Roxas!" I screamed out as I cried. In one final flash he disappeared as the keyblade fell to the ground. It was my turn now. I picked up the keyblade and drove it through my heart. There was a sharp pain at first but then I felt warm. It was a strange feeling. I smiled as my body started to glow and I shut my eyes. This was a new feeling I thought I'd never knew. I wasn't fading, I was dying, and honestly dying wasn't so bad.

Right before I disappeared I saw Kairi start to wake up. "You'll be alright now." I whispered to her as I disappeared.


	18. Chapter 17 Returning Hearts

**Chapter 17: Returning Hearts**

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up to the worst thing anyone could ever wake up to, a friend dying. I couldn't get to her on time and I couldn't save her. When I woke up enough to figure out what was happening she had already disappeared. All that was left was the keyblade that was in her heart, I'm guessing Roxas did the same thing as well. I didn't know what to do now, so I just grabbed the keyblade and started crying.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked when he woke up.

"They're gone." I cried. It was hard to believe they could be gone just like that.

"Their body's gone but they're still with us." He answered as he hugged me.

"What do you mean?" I sobbed.

He pulled away and placed a fist gently over his heart. "They my not be human but Roxas and Namine are still here. You have to remember that they're us and they're still in our hearts."

"Hearts…well I guess that makes sense, they were created after we lost our hearts, so when they got our hearts and gave them back…they'd return to us." I muttered as my crying slowed.

"That's what I'm saying. Can't you feel her still there with you?" Sora asked gently, taking my hands.

"Yeah I can, somewhere deep inside of me." I smiled a little.

Sora smiled and nodded, "well find a way to bring them back, I promise." He said as he held out his pinky to me.

I smiled and locked my pinky with his, "It's a promise."

"There you guys are, are you alright?" a voice called from down the hall.

I turned my head to see Ven coming toward us. "Yeah were fine."

Ven sighed, "That's good. Alice just called me and said she had a vision of you guys dying…where are Roxas and Namine?" He asked as he looked around.

"They gave their lives to save us, they're gone." Sora answered as he looked down.

Ven's eyes went wide with shock and then sorrow, "I'm sorry, if I had shown up sooner none of this would have happened…" Ven apologized.

"It's not your fault." I said and he smiled at me sadly.

Just then Ven's phone went off and he answered it in half a second. There wasn't much in the way of conversation on his side but a few mhmm's. "We got to go now." He turned to us with a serious look on his face when he hung up. "That was Terra; Xehanort is on his way back. He and the other's are already on the gummy ship and they're going to quickly swing by and grab us."

Sora and I just quickly nodded as we fallowed Ven up the stairs. It didn't take that long to make it back up, even though there was quite a few stairs. Once were back on the main floor Ven pushed us both against the wall and took a defensive stance.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Someone's coming." Ven said as he looked around. "May I?" he asked me as his eyes pointed to the wall behind us.

"Why the hell would I care?" I asked. He just shrugged and shrugged and kicked the wall out.

"There they are!" Xehanort shouted as he pointed at us.

"Go!" Ven shouted as we ran out. Sure enough the gummi ship was there waiting for us.

"C'mon." Riku called out as he reached his hand out to us. I extended my hand out to him and he caught it and pulled me on easily, two seconds later Sora was right next to me and half a second later Ven had jump on. We all laughed and made weird faces at Xehanort as we pulled away, even Aqua and Terra were laughing.

"Hey, Kairi, What do you have there?" Riku asked as he touched the keyblade I had strapped onto my back.

"Oh, I'm bringing this keyblade back with me; I'm hoping that Carlisle or somebody can modify it so I can bring Namine and Roxas back." I answered honestly. Nobody bothered to say anything else for the rest of the trip.

"I think we got it." Bella called down to me from the top of the stairs. Her eyes were almost completely gold now, just like the rest of the Cullens. I really did like Bella; she was interesting once I got to know her.

I just nodded and slowly climbed the stairs; honestly I was scared to do this. It's been three weeks since we returned and Carlisle made no guarantees that this would work, but I wanted to see my friend again and no matter what happened now, it would be worth it.

"Stand next to Sora," Alice called to me when I walked in. I did as she said and stood next to Sora.

"Who wants to do this first?" Edward asked as he turned to us.

"You should have just called one of them out." Jacob laughed. Renesmee just glared at him. Renesmee looked like she was about seven now, she grows fast.

"I'll do it." I said as I stepped forward.

"Are you sure, Aunt Kairi?" Renesmee asked surprised.

I nodded at her. "I've waited long enough for this."

"Alright, Jacob you know what to do." Edward said as Carlisle stepped forward with the keyblade.

"I gotcha," He said as he stood behind me. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin. "I'm here to catch you." He smiled.

"Catch me?" I asked as the keyblade pierced into my heart. I screamed a bit and fell back, and just like Jacob said, he caught me. It was a strange feeling, I wasn't loosing my heart and dying but something was going on. Soon there was a light glowing off my skin and the silhouette of a girl outlined in light was in front of me. My eyes widened and there was one more sharp push before Carlisle pulled the keyblade out. I blink a few times and Namine was standing right in front of me.

"Namine!" I shouted as I ran out of Jacobs's arms and hugged her. "I missed you." I sobbed as tears started streaming out of my arms."

"I missed you too." She said as she hugged me back.

"Told you it would work," I heard Alice brag and Edward just growled a little.

Next it was Sora's turn. I think it took less time for Roxas to awaken then Namine, and I don't think it hurt Sora as much as me; but then again he might just be good at faking. I smiled when Roxas appeared in front of Sora. It made our family seem whole again.

"Welcome back." I smiled as we all headed down stairs. It was a great feeling to have everyone back.

The night went on like any other everyone was laughing and telling stories. I had a great time, but when I was given time alone to think, I remembered Xehanort was still in Radiant Garden. I needed to know what his plan was and stop him, so I jumped out of bed and started packing. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be gone, but I knew this was going to be my last night in forks for a while.


	19. Chapter 18 Goodbye

**Chapter 18: Goodbye **

When I got down stairs all the Cullens were waiting for me.

"So your minds made up then?" Alice asked sadness in her voice.

"This is something I have to do. None of us are safe until Xehanort's gone." I answered honestly.

"You can't just leave!" Jacob yelled. I was worried that he was going to wake everyone else up.

"Sorry, Jacob, but I have to. I have a feeling that I'm one of the only few people that can stop him." I admitted.

"So, you can walk out, just like that?" Bella asked holding Renesmee close to her.

Renesmee started to stir and then she turned and looked at me. "I'm going to miss you, Aunt Kairi." She said and turned towards Bella. "Can you put me down for a minute mom; I have something I want to give Kairi." Bella didn't hesitate to put her down. She crossed the room towards me and I crouched down a little to level myself with her. "I made this for you." She said handing me a hand made necklace. It was beautiful. It had lots of colorful, shiny beads, and charms to represent everyone here. "It will keep you safe and bring you home." She smiled a little.

I put the necklace on and hugged her, "Thank you, Renesmee. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Be careful out there." Edward said. "Sora really loves you, trust me, our minds are connected. I can read a lot more of him than anyone else.

I nodded at him, "I will be."

"I can't see your future yet because they don't know your coming. Just watch yourself, Maleficent and Xehanort are dangerous." Alice said sternly.

"I know Alice, and thank you everyone. Please watch over the others while I'm gone, and don't let them follow me." I added.

They all nodded and said, "Take care."

I turned to the door and waved goodbye. It was dark and cold outside and slightly drizzling. The grass was damp and it smelt nice.

"So your really leaving then?" a voice asked from up above me.

I looked up to see Ven perched on a tree branch. "Yeah, I'm really leaving." I answered looking down.

Ven jumped down and stood in front of me. "You don't have to do this; I could take care of it instead."

I shook my head and walked passed him, "Sorry Ven, I'm going to do this."

When I looked up he was in front of me again. "Then at least let me come along and help you."

"No Ven, I'm going to do this by myself. I don't want anyone to follow me, I can't risk anyone's life." I answered honestly.

He looked at me for a minute before he said anything. "Come back in one piece, if not for any of us, at least for Sora."

"I will. Could you tell Sora I love him for me?" I asked.

"Of course I can, just come back." Ven answered.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him.

He gently hugged me back and said, "You'd better go before anyone wakes up and finds you gone."

I nodded and started running for the gummi ship. "Thanks Ven, I won't forget this." Even though he wasn't there anymore I was sure he heard me.

When I got to the gummi ship I quickly jumped in and started it up. Before I took off, I looked at the necklace on last time. "I promise I'll come home safely." I said to myself, then I took off to face the darkness.


	20. Chapter 19 Showdown of Fate

**Chapter 19: Showdown of Fate**

"Okay Kairi, pull yourself together." I whispered to myself as I crossed the bridge to the castle. I found it strange that I was afraid now when I made this choice. "The sooner you get in, the sooner you can finish this and go home." I said to myself. At least no one was around to here me talk to myself or they would think I'm crazy. I finally managed to calm myself down enough to open the door. It was really dark and cold on the inside, maybe because it was two in the morning? Hopefully Xehanort would be asleep, and then my job would be easier. But of course nothing happens the way I want it to happen.

Around the corner I heard people talking, well more like arguing and if I had to guess it was Xehanort and Maleficent.

"I don't need a witch like you telling me what to do. I caught the boy myself." Xehanort was saying.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here." Maleficent countered. "You should be grateful to me."

"Grateful, as if," Xehanort sneered. He held his hands behind his back and in a flash of darkness a keyblade appeared in his hand. "You know what, I am grateful to you. And as I reward I will free you from this life." He laughed as he plunged the keyblade into Maleficent's heart.

I gasped as she shrieked in agony and disappeared into nothingness.

Xehanort turned around and started heading my direction. I turned around and quickly ran up the stairs. I didn't care where I was going, as long as I got away. When I finally stopped I came across a long beautiful hallway. I let myself be taken in by the sights and I forgot the reason I was running. I leaned against the wall and brushed my fingertips along the wall as I walked. This was the place I used to call home. It seemed so strange being here now. How did my home get overrun by darkness in the first place?

"Welcome home princess." A dark voice called from the end of the hallway.

I turned around to see a bald man with tan skin, a white beard and yellow eyes walking towards me.

"Xehanort." I gasped as I started backing away.

"Yes, well I guess we can skip the introductions." He laughed as he called his keyblade forth.

In an instant I let my rage take over and in a flash of light my keyblade appeared in my hand.

"Keyblade huh, do you just have the ability to wield a keyblade or are you a chosen one?" I let the rage fill me more and in another flash of light there was a keyblade in my other hand, and with that he confirmed his own question. "Chosen."

I quickly charged at him, putting all my force into my blows but he blocked them all. I jumped back from him and quickly launched a fireball at him. There was an explosion, but when the smoke cleared he was still standing with a dark shield surrounding him. He quickly countered my attack with a dark ball, which I quickly blocked with my keyblade, but there was so much force in it that I still flew back a bit. He laughed and I charged again actually getting a hit in. he growled and backhanded me, which sent me flying backwards and falling to the ground on my back. I struggled to get up as he walked towards me. When he was standing over me I called light to me and launched it at him and sent him flying back. I quickly got up and cured myself. Even when I healed myself I still felt tired. This fight had to end soon otherwise this could be really bad for me.

I watched as he got up and as I readied myself for his attack he disappeared. I gasped and looked around the room but he was nowhere to be found. "Watch your back princess." I heard him laughed as I got slammed in the back. I flew forward but quickly caught myself. I spun around and charged light into one of my keyblade and hurled it toward Xehanort. It him directly and I watched as it looked like electricity was coursing through his body when I caught my keyblade.

"Your good princess, but not good enough," He laughed as he launched another dark ball at me, but this one was faster and I had no time to block it. It hit me directly and it sent me crashing into the wall next to a huge open window.

It was harder for me to get up this time and I was exhausted. I knew I couldn't continue fighting right now, but I couldn't die either. He laughed as he watched me struggle to my feet, but I was able to get up. Once I was on my feet I stepped onto the ledge of the window. I looked down and gasped a little as I saw how high up I was, but I had no choice either.

"Let's finish this another time." I said as I turned around to look at Xehanort as I called my keyblades away.

He laughed as he charged at me, "there's not going to be a next time."

When he was five feet away, I smiled a little as I leaned back and fell out of the window and into the rising sun.

_Authors Note: There is one more chapter left of this story. Please tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading so far._


	21. Chapter 20 I'm Sorry

**Chapter 20: I'm Sorry**

I was sore when I woke up but I was also grateful to be alive. I was able to manipulate the water from the rising falls to help break my fall. When I was able to pull myself up, I looked back at the castle. The fall was a lot further than I thought but there was no time to worry about that, I had a bit of a climb ahead of me.

"Wind," I called out. When I felt the air spin around me I began my climb, not only was wind good for defense, but it also was great for jumping higher when needed. After about a half hour later I made it back to town. When I was about to head back to the castle my phone went off.

"Kairi, it's Alice. We have a problem." She said.

"What wrong Alice?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Xehanort has Sora. I don't know how he got around my vision, but I didn't see it until it was too late. You have to save him." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm almost there. I'll save him and we'll come home together." I told her as I started running.

"Be careful." She said.

"I will," I said as I hung up.

At first my reason for going after Xehanort was to hopefully end all of this, but now I had a much bigger reason to destroy him. He had Sora, I had to save him and return to the others.

When I reached the castle, I didn't bother being sneaky. I slammed the door open and ran inside. I quickly ran down to the basement where the lab was. If he had Sora, he'd probably bring him down here. When I finally made it down, I saw him sitting in a corner unconscious.

"Sora!" I yelled as I ran toward him. When I reached him I kneeled down to his side and gently shook him. "C'mon Sora wake up, we have to get out of here." I pleaded.

"It won't work." A voice called to me. I looked up to see Zack and Xion standing in the doorway.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled.

"We didn't do anything to him, and honestly we have no idea what our master did to him either." Xion said as her red eyes met mine.

I quickly called my keyblade to me and in the same instant, Xion called her keyblade out and Zack drew his sword. They both charged at me simultaneously and I quickly blocked their attacks. It was hard pushing them both back, but I managed to do it and I quickly froze their feet to the ground. They both struggled to break free but nothing worked. I called light to me and my hand started to glow with a warm light.

"I'm going to free you from this spell your under. I know you're not evil." I said as I threw the light at them.

It hit them directly and when the smoke cleared I saw that their eyes weren't red anymore, but dark blue.

"What's going on?" Zack asked as he looked around in confusion

"Where am I?" Xion asked, "Wasn't I supposed to be dead?"

"You guys were dead, but this crazy guy, Xehanort, brought you back from the dead. You became his evil lackeys and tried to kill us." I explained.

"What?" Xion gasped.

"I tried to kill you?" Zack asked horrified.

"It wasn't your fault." I smiled as I unfroze them. "You guys should get out of here before Xehanort gets here."

"Where are we gonna go?" Xion asked.

"I have a gummi ship waiting in town. Meet us there and we'll leave together." I said.

"Whatever you want," Zack said as he grabbed Xion's wrist and dragged her along.

When they left the room I went back to waking Sora up with no success. It was about ten minutes later when someone walked in. I turned around to see Xehanort crossing the room.

"Looks like you came back princess." Xehanort laughed.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled as I turned around and called out my keyblade.

"Nothing really, I just simply took his heart. It's not often that I come across a heart like his, so I took it to conduct some research on." He laughed. I charged at him and jumped into the air, but right before I was about to him, something blocked me and sent me crashing into a wall. "I am willing to let him go in exchange for something." He smiled at me.

"What does a monster like you want?" I growled as I stumbled to get up.

"That's an easy one." He laughed, "You've proved your worth time and time again. I will give your friend his heart back and let him go if you stay here and become my warrior."

"What?" I gasped.

"That's what I'm offering; you can refuse if you want to see your friend as a lifeless shell." He laughed more

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to work for him forever, but I also couldn't stand to see Sora like this forever. "I'll do it." I sighed in defeat.

He smiled and in front of me appeared a contract and a pen. "All you have to do is sign the contract and your friend is free to go."

I reluctantly took the pen and signed my name on the dotted line and sure enough when the contract disappeared Sora began to stir.

"I'll give you a few minutes with him." Xehanort said as he left the room.

"Kairi," Sora's voice called from behind me.

"You're alright." I said as I turned around and smiled at him, trying to fight back the tears.

He got up and took my hand, "Let's go home, alright?" he smiled at me.

I fought hard to keep myself together in front of him. "Sora, I can't go back with you." I whispered. I wanted to go back with him, more than anything. I just wanted to be with him everyday, and be with all my friends, but I felt a strange pull keeping me here and it wouldn't let me go.

"Why not?" he asked as hurt and shock filled his eyes.

"I have to stay here; I gave away my freedom so you could live. You should go before Xehanort changes his mind." I told him as tears started filling my eyes.

"I won't leave without you." He said seriously.

"I'm sorry Sora, but you have too." I tried to sound strong but my voice broke. He pulled me into his arms and I started crying.

I pulled myself together long enough to pull myself up and press my lips to his. He pulled me in tighter and kissed me back fiercely. In his kiss I could feel everything, his love for me, all the pain he was going through…everything. When he broke the kiss I pulled away from him.

"Goodbye Sora, I love you. I always have and I always will." I said, my voice sounded rough and broken.

"I love you too, Kairi. I'll find a way to save you." He promised.

"Thank you. Oh yeah, there's two people waiting for you, bring them home." I said remembering Zack and Xion.

"I will." He said and then he hugged me one last time. "I'll come back to you, I promise." He said as he released me and started walking away.

"I know you will." I whispered.

When I was sure he was gone, I turned around and started heading up the stairs to begin my new life.

_Authors note: this is the last chapter in everything changes. There will be a sequel to this story called the heart of everything, which I will hopefully have up soon. Thanks for reading._


End file.
